


Un abbraccio intimo

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immerge il proprio naso nei suoi capelli e respira forte – sa davvero di fragola e vaniglia o è solo suggestione, la sua, stimolata dal colore così morbido dei suoi capelli e dalla situazione del momento? Shu non ha né una forma fisica né un carattere femminili, ma ci sono quei tanti piccoli particolari che addolciscono la sua figura e la rendono desiderabile persino per uno come lui: non omosessuale, ma propenso naturalmente più che altro a un’empatia tra anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un abbraccio intimo

  
**Note:** l’ho detto che gli esami mi fanno male *LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL*  
Non avevo ancora scritto prettamente porno su questi due. E quindi niente, ho rimediato.  
Ciao.

   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
Immerge il proprio naso nei suoi capelli e respira forte – sa davvero di fragola e vaniglia o è solo suggestione, la sua, stimolata dal colore così morbido dei suoi capelli e dalla situazione del momento? Shu non ha né una forma fisica né un carattere femminili, ma ci sono quei tanti piccoli particolari che addolciscono la sua figura e la rendono desiderabile persino per uno come lui: non omosessuale, ma propenso naturalmente più che altro a un’empatia tra anime.  
Spinge ancora nel suo corpo solo parzialmente nudo, costretto contro il muro in ombra, e vede i muscoli della sua schiena rispondere di scatto, nella resistenza che rende il contatto più profondo nel termine dell’incastro perfetto tra i loro bacini. Una goccia di sudore gli cola dal mento e finisce per percorrere l’ultimo tratto della colonna vertebrale di lui, finendo poi per morire sul bordo delle natiche tese.  
Shu non lo chiama mai, borbotta ansimi e gemiti a labbra strette; gli si spinge addosso però quando lo sente allontanarsi troppo o diminuire il ritmo dei movimenti, perché non ha pazienza neanche in questo genere di cose e gli piace essere stretto dalle mani di Kuro.  
Solo dalle mani di Kuro.  
Quindi trema quando le dita del ragazzo percorrono la lunghezza dei fianchi e finiscono una al petto e una alla spalla destra, alzando di conseguenza la camicia della divisa scolastica fino quasi alle scapole. Non riesce a pronunciare alcuna parola di senso compiuto – Kuro deve aver colpito un buon punto, a quanto sembra, anche perché la temperatura interna del suo corpo è cambiata drasticamente nel giro di pochissimo – ma volta come può il viso nella sua direzione e gli mostra quel solito cipiglio corrucciato, insofferente.  
Una domanda qualsiasi, giusto per cercare la coerenza col proprio brutto carattere: “Perché proprio qui, dove potrebbe arrivare chiunque e vederci?”. Perché, pensa Kuro, anche se non fosse stato dietro a uno dei mobili pieni di stoffe del club di cucito, ma su un comodo letto con porta chiusa a chiave e un vento leggero ad accarezzare loro la pelle, sarebbe stata la medesima cosa. Shu non lo avrebbe guardato diversamente, e non lo avrebbe diversamente desiderato in maniera così ardente.  
Non lo abbracciava da una settimana.  
Gli bacia l’angolo della bocca e lo stringe a sé, tirandolo all’indietro e sorreggendolo per il petto. Le mani di Shu cercano le sue e intrecciano come possono le dita a quelle del ragazzo, anche più forte quando Kuro gli prende pelle del collo tra le labbra e succhia. Niente che non possa essere coperto successivamente, in quel momento fa più effetto di una carezza all’inguine.  
Shu si abbandona nel suo abbraccio, con le gambe che tremano tanto e i glutei serrati. Il suo peso non è eccessivo, soltanto dolce e caldissimo contro la parte alta del petto; gli dona il senso della sua esistenza totalmente rivolta a sé.  
La gentilezza tipica di lui, e tutta la premura morbida di cui è capace, si riversa nella pronuncia roca del nome che può pronunciare soltanto lui. Specialmente così tanto vicino all’orecchio di Shu.  
Si accompagnano nei gemiti, vicendevolmente, a un orgasmo condiviso, per sempre stretti  in quell’abbraccio intimo.


End file.
